Talk:GSSOC/Operation:Unidentified Distress Signals and other Unfortunate Encounters
Order Now that the immediate plot isn't so dire, I was thinking we could try to go to the traditional tandem style that the GSSOC project has been using. This is my idea for the order: GHD Eteno Dhragolon Karnasaur SupcommMonroee 19:34, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Agree'd Panthean 19:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Psst... Krayfish... you skipped the Karnasaur... they go next, not GHD Also on a side note, I think in the future I would like to not let other people take control of Cinder Panthean 00:24, April 17, 2011 (UTC) You think we let each other control our characters? HAH! No, I would never let Etah fall into another person's hands, or rather imagination. No, you dont have to worry about someone controlling your character. Nra 'Vadumee 00:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Cinder is not my main character. My main character is Brigadier Assault Commando Pyro Charr. I'm not sure what exactly the rules are, but I've already let SupcommMonroee get away with it a couple time. I didn't really care that much because I was still thinking about how important the character would be in my stories in the future, but now I've decided. Panthean 01:09, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Will everything I say be used against me in a court of law? Well, if it were an Eteno court, I would get off scot-free for being pseudo-god, and I'd have you imprisoned for centuries. Just kidding : D Ok! For the actual writing of the story, I was thinking that this first bit of writing could be like an intro, and then we revert to the standard tandem setup with the main characters. WHO WANTS TO GO TO THE PARTICLE ACCELERATOR WITH THOLKER!? (BTW, do I seem like a despot here?) SupcommMonroee 00:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) That's what I was planning. However, I thought that we could do the terrorist attack on Karnas while the Kklixin where silent, then after that they would resurface with the attack on the accelerator. Nra 'Vadumee 20:45, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Ahh yes. Just read through this talk page. I like this. By the way, Pardus and Monstrum are part of a subplot that may lead to another dangerous mission, so we can add suspense and see that some of these events are being orchestrated. Krayfish 00:06, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I have no idea what all these things are, can some-one get a little more in depth? Panthean 18:25, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Also, I changed my characters actions and lines a bit to better match their personalities. Pyro has his own military fighter so a space transport is unnecessary, I changed that accordingly as well. Panthean 18:37, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Panthean, basically, Pardus and Monstrum are members of the Altusian Brotherhood, the organization that wants to frame the Rustiagon family for criminal activity. They are so sneaky, they orchestrate many galactic events all with the goal of dishonoring the Rustiagons to get them out of power. I tried not to give too much away at the beginning just to build up suspense.Krayfish 19:27, April 20, 2011 (UTC) By the way, when should this story take place? I was thinking after The Siege but before Asylum was discovered. Thoughts?Krayfish 20:36, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. SupcommMonroee 22:34, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hang up So what exactly is the mission here? (and on a side note, it's spelled Aesthetics) This, I believe, was a little side-note to introduce Pyro as a character in the GSSOC storyline. We'll move onto Operation: Guardian Angel (Protection of the Shrine of Yetu) now, I think. Pyro's been properly inrtoduced to Etah, and has experienced Ahrganot. SupcommMonroe (PS, do you mind if I just call you SCMonroe?), if you wanted to add a section about Tholker properly introducing himself, go ahead. I'll start a new page soon. --Nra 'Vadumee 01:20, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I thought we were doing the missions on that page. Go ahead an... Actually, could we do the mission on the same page? I think it would kinda flow better. And yes, Nra, you can call me SCMonore. It's MO-NO-RE, though, not Monroe. And my name isn't even Monore. You can also call me Lord Commander BA, or Mr. Awesome, or King Epic. But SCMonore is still fine. SupcommMonroee 01:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Grjdonsk Ok, who wants to go to the above mentioned location with the inquistive, pragmatic but sensitive Tholker. This is important SupcommMonroee 01:47, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I suppose that 1) Etah will go with another team member to Karnas or 2)The Ceremony can be post-poned to a later date OR 3) Etah goes to Grjdonsk with the team to set up a defense and evac the scientists and then jump to Karnas with someone, scientists with them, and save the Shrine. Any way is good with me. --Nra 'Vadumee 00:35, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I choose option potato (1) SupcommMonroee 01:40, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I Remember what I was Going to Say If Tyrannis follows Cinder and company into this dimension, I think it'd be pretty epic if the Cinder GHD and the Karnasaurs, Eteno, and Dhragolon militaries all pitched in to help. SupcommMonroee 01:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) That was my plan... but not yet, I want the construction of the Arckasan Military Drive Yards to have at least started with a few shipyards capable of producing ships. The Drive Yard took a whole age to complete in the alternate universe (420 Nierdroan years, 882 Earth years) and they had a workforce easily 100x what they have now. I was hoping Cinder would be able to negotiate some assistance in the construction after they had gotten a stable colony on the planet's surface. I'm also going to start rp'ing Tyranis's forces on the other side to give a sense of a time frame, but I still don't see that plot unfolding for a few more missions (long missions...) Panthean 02:29, April 27, 2011 (UTC) That makes sense. And it's a cool concept. I imagine that some prominant Eteno corporate clans would donate a little cash as investment. SupcommMonroee 04:00, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Cash wouldn't be the main issue. Because the fleet is under the marshal law of Cinder; which is a really nice way of saying that the entire crew are slaves until marshal law is called off. It'll be called off when 3 things happen: the portal on the other side of the planet is closed, a colony on the surface of the planet is successfully established, and a few construction facilities of the drive yards are complete and capable of producing warships (which is much less than 0% of the total drive yards). Because of that, money isn't really a problem, Cinder would need workers: engineers constructing the drive yards, factory workers and miners collecting recourses from the planet and forging materials for the engineers, and of course the basic necessity workers who help provide food, water, shelter, transportation, etc. The colony is just a matter of a Galleas Supply Ship landing on the planet and being reconstructed into a stable town center, which would only take a couple days. The portal closing is really something I have no control over since it's some-one else's plot and I'd need that person's okay before sealing it shut. I was thinking that if it stays open long enough, Tyranis could use that opening to re-designate the portal to the GHD universe and enter our story that way, but that's a ways away so I don't want to do too much speculation ahead of time. While Cinder doesn't have a lot of physical recourses to offer, she does have technology that, in exchange for lots of help, she might be willing to share. Technology such as core matter, and the means to produce it synthetically; neutron armor and plasma based energy shields if you don't have those already; what would probably be more powerful laser weapons and/or proton weapons; diamond matter explosives (I.E. extremely powerful missiles) (I have yet to write those up in my tech. page though); electron fragmentation technology; and hyper-space warp thrust technology (I have yet to write up about these either). Also, I really would like to know how your weapons actually worked, like, if they work differently than what I've come up with. I'd also like to know more about your ship's defenses and how they work because that way I could a sense of exactly how our two empires' different technology compares (and also know which of my empire's technologies would actually be new and useful). Things I'd be interested in specifically are things like: what exactly is an AS/AF gun? What kind of projectile: laser, bullet, other? What is the ammunition/power source base of your weapons, how does each one compare different types of armoring. I think one of the biggest things I want to know about the Eteno warships is their armoring though, since it's not mentioned at all in your specifications (unless I missed something). Are they just armored with steel plating, or do they have more advanced energy shields/neutron armor, how do those different armors work? For example, I have neutron armor and plasma energy shields: neutron armor is basically a thick coating of specially charged particles that just acts as extremely powerful plating; my plasma shields activate when a certain amount of energy hits their magnetic barriers, and they rely on power supplied to the generators. That's a little long and complicated, so tell me if you don't understand what I'm saying. Panthean 14:33, April 27, 2011 (UTC) 1. Eteno are plentiful. 2. The Eteno have spare supplies, and as far as I know, so does everyone else. 3. I'd say quite a few technologies of the GHD would be useful to the Eteno. That is not to say that they are low-tech, though. They manufacture towering robotic war machines that can make armies run in terror. Nanorobotics are a well-researched line of technology, which has yielded very pleasing results. 4. I like answering questions. (I will answer your questions on Eteno tech.) An Anti-Ship gun can be anything from a large Proton Gun, to a slug-firing cannon, to a railgun, to a generic laser. AS guns are all in the AS category, and are all of similar power. AS guns are generally slower firing, and pack the neccessary power to puncture armor and penetrate/knock out shields. Each ship in the Imperial Navy utilises the exact same model of Anti-Fighter gun. Currently, the navy is on model 285 (AFM285). The design and style of the gun changes with each model, and the latest is a simple, rapid-firing Photon laser. Most of these guns are automatic, and use state-of-the-art targeting and tracking computers. Most non-missile, non-torpedo, and non-railgun weapons on Eteno ships are lasers, or particle weapons. This excludes slug-firing Anti-Ship guns. Slug-firing guns are still in use because of the fact that some types of shields only block laser weaponry, which is the most common type of weapon, and not slugs. Eteno ships and ship weapons draw power from the reactor(s). In the past, nuclear reactors were used, but with the ever-increasing use of more power-hungry weapons, it was phased out. Now, it is common for ships to utilize magnetic reactors. The magnetic reactor requires a battery to start, but can power itself after getting up-and-running. A very powerful magnet is spun in place at incredible speed in a small vacuum, surrounded by a large tube. In the tube, electrons race around, following the movement of the magnet. The friction causes a great amount of heat, which in turn is directly transferred into usable energy. Smaller non-strike craft in the Imperial Navy simply use large batteries, as they lack the space for such a reactor present on larger ships. Protection for non-strike craft in the Eteno's navy is afforded by a mix of electromagnetic, plasma, and gravitonic shields. The mixing of these three types of shielding create a very strong barrier against hostile fire. Behind the shields, in case of failure, is a thick layer of very dense metal alloy. The molecular structure of the armor plating is similar to that of a very fine, layered net. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. SupcommMonroee 22:21, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I think... 4 questions for now. 1) Eteno lasers, you say they vary in power, but let's say a basic anti-ship laser gun: it runs on battery power from a generator you said, but what type of laser are we talking? Is it a concentrated and sustained beam, or short bursts of fire? 2) Eteno weapon classes: slug, laser, proton, railgun. Slugs, obviously, are bullets. Lasers I asked about in the above. What is the effectiveness of a proton gun and a railgun; in essense, what types of defenses do they do best against/worst against. 3) Energy shields: electromagnetic, plasma, and gravitational. I imagine a plasma shield is similar to my concept, correct me if I'm wrong; but what are electromagnetic and gravitational shields used for? I'm especially curious about gravitational shields since gravity is one of nature's weakest forces. 4) A sense of scale. Let's take one of your largest ships, the C0-Eclipse; how large is it compared to... say... Earth's moon? I ask this because you place millions of weapons on it, so imagine to get that much firepower, it must be quite huge. (On a side note, the more I think about, for the scale I have imagined most of my ships, they should be able to fit much more weapons on them, especially the Arckasan Military Drive Yards.) Panthean 00:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! I never noticed this post until now! 1. Short bursts of fire, but beam weapons on capital ships are sustained/concentrated beams. 2. Proton Guns are designed for wearing down sheilds by overloading them, and destroying solid targets like armor and the actual ship itself with explsoive laserpower. A railgun (using magnetism to fire a slug, of course) is designed for bypassing some laser-only shields and pounding armor. Mostly, railguns have little effect on shields that block everything. 3. Electromagnetic shields work in conjunction with gravitonic shields. The electromagnetic shield 'layer' stops/sends away some lasers and almost all slugs. Gravitonic shields use artificially created bursts of incredible gravitational force (similar to crusher tech) to disperse dense coagulations of photons, protons, and particle energy. The gravitonic shield, however, only catches about 30% of the lasers that hit it, but it is still a big help, epsecially with the technology improving. 4. The Engine-Class Zero (Experimental) Eclipse class is actually more of a rough design, unlike others. No two ships are exactly the same when it comes to size, but I'll compare the moon with the largest ship of its' class. The ENS Griffin. The Griffin is roughly 1/4 the size of Earth's moon. SupcommMonroee 21:58, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Gone for a while I'm not gonna be here for abotu a week (no internets) be back on the 8th ir 9th! Panthean 21:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No! How can we survive without the sarcastic, somewhat xenophobic yet ultimately loyal Pyro? --Nra 'Vadumee 22:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Tholker doesn't care about you tall ones. Nobody pays attention to the gun-toting robot midget. SupcommMonroee 01:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I pay attention to the gun-totting robot midget! I consider him to be Etah's best friend right now! And, BTW, do Eteno dislike people that are taller than them? Or is Tholker somewhat insecure? Or is it something else? --Nra 'Vadumee 01:14, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, you make Tholker happy. I suppose that he is ''Etah's best friend. I mean, Pyro is out of the question, Ahrganot doesn't pay any attention to the good Colonel... Tholker likes necklaces made out of teeeeeth! Response to your question: Eteno naturally have a small dislike for tall people, mainly because they are sometimes mocked because of their stature (ironically, I am unusually tall). Fortunately, their annoyance turns into laughter when their rivals crap their pants when they see the immensely huge Eteno battlewalkers bearing down on them followed by thousands of iron-willed, fully-armed elite Eteno Imperial Marines. Your first statement gets me thinking... perhaps the pause with GSSOC will prompt Krayfish to update Attack of Asylum, but since I can call myself a good multitasker... How about Tholker and Etah go on a (short) epic adventure! EDIT 1. Wait... Tholker can imitate anyone's voice! His mouth is robotic! 2. I suppose Tholker could get a bit lonely at times. I mean, he's working now with three dragons, and he's insurmountably shorter than them (however, since he's able to adjust his perception of time to his liking and has immediate access to highly advanced programs, he could spawn some companions and spend a year or two with them, but I digress). SupcommMonroee 02:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to give some of what I have to respond to all of this. I have got a lot of things going on lately and I'm a bit dry for inspiration in Attack of Asylum. But yes, perhaps our short break will prompt me once again to update it. Hmmm...wait, I'm getting something. Perhaps Karrel will go into exile after being forced to attack some allies. After that, the Altusian Brotherhood would finally achieved their goals and a Dark Age begins to emerge. Karrel discovers something huge about the Kklxin, but since no one believes him, the Kklxin go about their business and the galaxy is in jeopardy once again as the Kklxin are about to outnumber the Eteno after rebuilding their home on planet Rew. Karrel seeks to battle with Altus Infra who proves to be the ultimate rival. Rarsan even returns to help resulting in a battle of fates. Karrel is then stabbed in the chest and supposedly dies. Everyone mourns him, but it turns out that some Great Horned Dragons found his body and brought him back to life in their own universe. While he was asleep, a Dhragolon was created from his DNA, giving him a daughter as Karrel had no heir. Her name is Kalya and she turns out to be an extremist corrupted by the thoughts of the Altusian Brotherhood. After the events of Foresight of the Prophecy occurr, Karrel returns and gets help from the time traveler in attempt to reverse time to the point just before he died. Wow! That was easy. Now, the thing that we should do is make it so that the story doesn't move too quickly so that all of this epicness doesn't fall flat. Hopefully, I'll have this update sometime this week.Krayfish 01:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh and one last thing. Ahrganot tends to keep to himself as he is rather introverted so that's why it seems that he doesn't pay attention to Tholker. Ahrganot focuses on getting the job done with little distractions so he is actually rather emotionless and to some, maybe even cold.Krayfish 01:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) 1. Holy ****, Kray. Awesome. However, I am a bit curious about the Kalya thing. It might make more sense and make my brain hurt less if she was just a normal child, like Ivan... bad example. But you get the point. Also, I thought the Kklxin ''always ''outnumbered the Eteno, but had soldiers of lower quality than the E's. 2. Ok, I guess that makes Ahrganot a bit more interesting. Besides, the Eteno seem to have been limited to their own sphere of influence and the Dhragolon for a while, so some proverbial fresh air could be healthy for plot. SupcommMonroee 01:46, May 4, 2011 (UTC) 1. Well, the reason I made Kalya a genetic creation was to avoid having to write about some love interest that Karrel had - and I suck at doing that. Either that, or she could actually be his niece. As for the Kklxin, I was thinking they had one last trick up their sleeves that only Karrel knew. I have yet to decide what that is. 2. Indeed. Probably as missions go on, Ahrganot could reveal some tensions between characters and start doing things alone and against the missions. Krayfish 01:55, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I haz idear! Perhaps it could be an arranged marriage for an heir, or something.... or.... hmm.... Maybe a pilot he meets! I'm sorry, I just like the Kalya=daughter thing. But, it's not my place to dictate things about the Dhragolon. It's your choice, just putting my thoughts out there. SupcommMonroee 03:40, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, I am back... just a little busy, I should be able to post sometime this week, but unfortunately I lack wifi in my room right now, so I have a very distracting setting that I'm writing in which may make it a little frustrating. 17:03, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry that took longer than I expected... got bombarded with things on the weekend. posted! Panthean 15:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Explanation Yes, I know that my most recent post was a bit... extravagent. But hear me out: I had Pyro injured for two reasons: 1. To add a plot twist 2. To add a reason for Etah to visit Admiral Cinder on Arckas to kickoff what I hope will be a well-crafted co-written romance sub-plot. Panthean, if you think that it was too much, feel free to water it down with editing. --Nra 'Vadumee 14:11, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm okay with the injured concept... but I just have to tune it down on account of his armoring and stuff. Will have it done in no time. Panthean 13:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) BTW, Supcomm, Kray, you can post now. We'll skip the GHD post because Operation: Guardian Angels has been completed. Now it's up to Tholker and Ahrganot to complete Operation: Rising Hell (or whatever you would wish to call it). --Nra 'Vadumee 23:26, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. I'll go ahead and update it then.Krayfish 23:31, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, I was going to say something like that, and I thought I did, but fail on my part >.> sorry Panthean 13:06, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I think the Grjdonsk mission is done now. Supcomm, is there anything else you want to add to it? By the way, the reason why I let the imposter get away was to add a cliffhanger and add potential for other missions.Krayfish 22:57, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I suppose we can save the particle weapon for another time. You also played right into my hands with the imposter thing. There's a reason I let him run off. TIME FOR THE BIG CROSSOVER! (And on loose, summer schedules. Fantastic timing everyone!) SupcommMonroee 22:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of which, when in the timeline will the crossover take place? I guess Attack of Asylum will be considered the end of the Kklxin arc, so maybe either before or after the events of that story.Krayfish 00:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Probably after the events of Operation: Guardian Angels and Operation: Rising Hell. I haven't read Attack of Asylum yet, but I still feel that having it as Etah and Pyro go to Arckas to visit Admiral Cinder will be ultimately beneficial; when the Hashaeon take control of the prototype (I'm assuming that we're using that story; say so if you have any objections), and shoot it, and connect our universe to the Spore Wiki's, it will be a chance for Etah to earn Cinder's trust and Pyro's respect. After the formation of the Deathmarch Cult in our universe, Etah can move to seal the Home Dimension rift near Arckas. Maybe with backup, but if I can get my way, alone. It will be a favor to earn Cinder's trust and respect. Then we'll go on from there. PS my summer isn't all that loose; I have band camp for two weeks in June and summer camp for a week in July. I'll still be able to post, but I'll be inactive for several hours in June and days in July. Specific sschedule to follow soon. --Nra 'Vadumee 01:27, June 8, 2011 (UTC) While the mainstay of the Imperial Army takes all for the team. I like it. I seriously like it. A badass, last-line-of-defense, all-in fight to the bloody end. Good PR for them too. I like this idea! PS I have said before and shall say again, I never sign up for anything. SupcommMonroee 03:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea for later in the story What if... there was an ancient race of gods that called themselves the Titans that have long since become detached from the world. The Titans could have been seemingly omnipotent beings ith technology beyond what even the most advanced races could imagine. They could have spawned all life in the universe, created planets, stars, and other cosmic objects. I was thinking with the dimensional portal stuff flying around everywhere, a portal through time wouldn't be all too farfetched. Some-one could stumble upon something, like an abandoned Titan city hidden underground somewhere, and spawn curiosity among the empires, enough to try and open up a portal through time to see what lost and forgotten civilization constructed the city. All of the gods from every empires' religions could be one of the Titans. These beings could have the ability to navigate space-time unlike anything ever seen before. It kind of falls in line with some of the stuff we've seen already. One of the GSSOC enemies summoned a demonic entity before, right? What if they by chance called forth one of the weaker of the Titans. There was an artifact object in Spore that had a description that mentioned a race of giant stature. I was thinking that we could use Arckas as well. Being a supermassive planet larger than it's own sun, what if Arckas was a creation of the Titans, made as their homeworld. I've already talked about things buried deep within Arckas's surface with no reasonable explanation to them. It could totally work! Panthean 14:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Great idea! I like this!Krayfish 18:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Certianly interesting, but what would happen when we meet the Titans? It's a good tidea, but... the best metaphor I can think of is that the weight of the story will be too much. I'm just concerned that we'll go off on a bad storyline. If we develop it more, than I'll be less cautious. EDIT: I know there are spelling errors; I'm a Grammar Nazi, damn it! Not a Spelling Nazi! There is a difference! --Nra 'Vadumee 19:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) 1. Awesome ideas! 2. Marijuana is illegal, Panth. (I couldn't resist) 3. Maybe we are the titans...? (I want a statue of me capturing all my manliness!) 4. Nra, just admit it, you misssspeld grammar. (And KotOR ownz). SupcommMonroee 22:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the background is what I've set up here. There is no relavent plot, yet. We are not the Titans, absolutely not, sorry, no. Here's some possible plots: -Some form of underground religious society that has been around since the Titans still walked with mortals protects the ancient cities and all the relics within. (These would not be connected to any other cult). They could view the summoning of that demon as a reason to completely anihilate the empire that summoned him, and destroy any information/technology wandering about that aided in said summoning. In this quest to protect the ancient secrets, they could send agents to team up with the GSSOC to help track down every last piece of evidence to destroy it in return for the false promise of powerful technology. This would ultimately wind up with the exposure of the race of Titans to the scientific universe of all empires, who suddenly find a great interest in Titan technology, cities, history, and artifacts; and eventually lead to the discovery of Arckadium (which is the name I came up with for the former Titan Capital City on Arckas). -Remnants of the loyal servants of the Titans begin to surface after some prophesy of the Titans' return is revealed. They attempt to secure old Titan cities and technology, and to prepare for their arrival. While doing this, they come to a select few individuals to be representatives from different empires to assist in ensuring that people steer clear and away from Titan cities which need be prepared, as well as ease each of their respective societies into the new era so that no-one foolishly decides to wage war with the Titans and lose countless lives in the proccess. -A vastly powerful enemy arrives at the doorsteps of our empires. This could be the arrival of Tyranis from my universe; or it could be the arrival or return of a powerful foe you all have planned to use, or have used before. Point being, this new or returning enemy threatens to take over, and in doing so, threatens the sanctuary of the ancient hidden cities. Some kind of ancient secret society, as in the above two options, makes the decision to have a treaty with our empires: in exchange for the continued sanctuary of the Titan cities, artifacts, technology, etc. they will bring forth some of the vastly supperior Titan technology in order to aide in the struggle between us, and the enemy forces. In all three of these options, a vast interest in the Titans spawn, which eventually leads to people wanting to know more, and ultimately trying to go back in time for answers. Panthean 14:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I see... the third option works well with what I had planned (No spoilers). The spawn of interest also works with me, but my only concern is the back-in-time idea. If we add the basic assumption that my Spiraling Universe Theory (where the universe is not a bubble or flat, but a spiral; if you go straight down a level in the spiral to the exact point you were at in the original tier, you will end up at the exact same place in the universe, but furthur in time; the same works for the reverse; going up a tier will send you back in time; since space and time are to be taken as a whole, then the theory is very plausible but inmpossible to prove due tot he universe's potentially and likely infinite size. Any questions?) is correct, than in order to go back in time, one must open a wormhole up to the exact tier of the spiral where they want to go; while this is theoretically possible, it is practically impossible to achieve. On must muster up ''massive levels of energy to throw a wormhole just to a faraway galaxy; to say nothing of another, infintely far point in time. However, if we were to make the assumption that the Karnasaur's IU-D can be modified to open a wormhole, not to another universe, but rather to another point in this universe that could be considered, for all intents and purposes, another universe in and of itself. I doubt the Karnasaurs will be willing to tell the rest of the Galaxy about the IU-D project, since they don't want to start a space race to another Universe. Perhaps a Golden Age of Archaeology of sorts will work in lieu. That's just my opinion. Feedback, anyone? --Nra 'Vadumee 15:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've been using the Spiraling universe theory as a basis as well. I can imaging the Karnasaur keeping something secret like that. As for the portal the Brotherhood opened, I never actually planned out what they were going to do with it, but the Third option works very well. They probably suspect they can contact a Titan somewhere in the Home Dimension.Krayfish 02:04, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll go with whatever you guys want. SupcommMonroee 06:28, June 12, 2011 (UTC) As long as we're sharing our theories on how space time works... I'm going to throw in a theory of my own. Bear with me here, this is a psuedo rant because I can't stand all the "scientific" theories about time, except maybe Einstein's because he was kinda smart. Why would the time dimensions work any differently from the 3 we're so familiar with? Why on Earth does everyone insist on applying new, theoretical rules and concepts to 4th, 5th, and beyond dimensions. Every dimension simply adds two new directions: 1D can go back and forth, 2D can go side to side, 3D can go up and down, so wouldn't it make sense that 4D works just like a 1D, except in each infinitesimal point on the line, an entire 3D universe fits. To expand on this, I'm going to be talking about 6 Dimensions, because it's easy to understand this way. Just picture a 3 Dimensional plane, where each infitesimal point is a particular point in time of an entire universe with the origin being w/e creation story you believe in, and all time-space expanding out from it. Different pathways and changes in different timelines are caused by both random chances in nature coming out differently (because of Chaos Theory), and different intelligent decissions made. Therefore, there would be an infinite amount of alternate timelines, one for every possible combination of intelligent decissionmaking and random natureal chance. Our timeline as it is may not be straight, it probably swerves and curves and zig zags every which way, making it impossible to go back in time, only on our timeline (again, because it's not just navigating the 4th dimension alone, but 6 dimensions simultaneously; navigating a 4th dimension only would likely result in ending up somewhere completely different (IE, an alternate universe)) The Titans as I invented, would be 6 Dimensional beings, with the ability to navigate the entirety of space-time, and to see the space-time pathways as clearly as we see something across the room. /end explanation Eveyrone seems to like option 3, so 3 it is. Now here's another thought... what if it wasn't one particularly powerful enemy... but ALL OF THEM. All of each of our empires' most powerful opponents all striking at the same time!? Panthean 14:23, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Panthean, what your thinking of is the Many Worlds theory, which simply states that for every possible physical occurence, there is a universe in which that occurence occured. For example, it is possible for a universe to be made entirely out of chocolate. Therefore, there is a "Chocolate-verse" somewhere in the multiverse.Another, less radical, less heart-attack inducing example would be in this universe, you met your wife in Italy; in others, it is possible you met her in Hungary, America, China... or not at all. As for the six dimensions, I'm not sure what you mean when it comes to the extra two dimensions. So we are all clear, a "dimension" in this context means any axis through which a physical object can navigate. There are four dimensions in our universe: Up-down, left-right, forward-backward, and time, which, in my Spiralling Universe Theory, is the previous three dimensions affecting each tier of the spiral. When you go up or down a tier, you are traveling through the fourth dimension. As the universe progresses, and we are propelled through the spiral, we are, again, moving along the fourth dimension of time. Please, can you reiterate on these fifth and sixth dimensions? What axies are they? Can you give an example as to when one is moving across them; ie, can a human being, by itself, traverse these dimensions; would it do so constantly, such as with time, or would it do so only with effort, as with the other three dimensions? As to your idea of all enemys striking at once... the only enemys the Karnasaurs have at this time are the Hashaeon, and they're not really that formidable, they're just... subtle. Personally, I think we should stick with a single enemy; maybe Tyrannis, but... my plans for Etah and Cinder somewhat include the destruction of his fleet, so I really wouldn't want to have him beaten off just yet... BRILLIANT IDEA DAWNS! Do you recall the Xhodocto? The evil, multi-universal threat to all life from SporeWiki? What if... a single Xhodocto were to invade the galaxy, and the Guardians of Secrets (As I'm calling the Titan cult) were to realize that the Xhodocto are the "devil" personas in the Titan mythos, and ally with the empires using Titan tech to kill this one, single Xhodocto. The interest would then spur to find more Titan tech, so as to repel future Xhodocto invasions, and, for the Karnasaurs, hopefully find a method to accelerate thier IU-D project. PS, Panthean, it's spacetime, not time-space. Feedback? --Nra 'Vadumee 16:43, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Nra's idea is awesome. SupcommMonroee 18:14, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay... so... we have our 3 dimensional universe. Now take every thing in it, exactly where it all is at an instantaneous moment in time, and picture all of that in an infinitesimal dot on a line. As our speck of existence goes along this line, things change, giving us a perception of time. This is only taking into account 4 dimensions. My theory is that a) there are more than four dimension that are navigable through changes in the space time continuum, or some sort of interdimensional portal allowing travel through spacetime; and that b) as a result of a nonlinear model of time, our time, much less, anytimeline, is not linear, but in fact moves in various patterns throught a 6 dimensional plane of existence (much like the function of a 3 dimensional graph). It's easier to picture if you think about a 3 dimensional universe as a point on a 3 dimensional graph which represents the 4th, 5th, and 6th dimensions. A point on a graph takes up no real area, and is infinitesimally small, the same as a line on a graph, which has no real thickness and is infinitessimally thin. Picture the entire setup of our entire universe at an instantaneous moment in time as one infinitessimally small point on a 3D graph representing the 6 dimensional plane, and picture our timeline as an infinitesimally thin line that exists on that graph. "Our" timeline begins at the origin of the graph, and moves outward, not necissarily in a straight line, in all 6 dimensions simultaneously, thus, making it impossible to travel "back in time" simply by moving along 4 dimensions (much like trying to move a dot on a graph back to where it came from by only moving it in a one dimensional direction along x, y, or z; that is impossible). Therefore, in order to accurately move "back in time," one would have to succesfully navigate along the exact timeline that has already taken place by moving in 6 dimensions simultaneously (imagine a jet fighter flying through the air, chasing down another plane, following its exact movements; the plane moves in all 3 dimensions simultaneously in order to navigate a pathway to follow the other jet). The titans, with all of their godliness, have the ability to exist in, and manipulate a 6 dimensional world just as easily as we exist in and manipulate ours. They can see into the future, and see many different possible scenarios play out in an insant, just as easily as we can watch a ball go flying through the air, and predict where it will end up. ---- As far as destroying Tyranis's fleet... it's not like his forces are particularly small. He's got half of a galaxy's worth of ships and troops, waging a glactic civil war in another dimension. I think I'm liking the idea about the Xhodocto though... Let's exapnd on that one a bit. First, I'm going to bring forth a bit of background on the immensly powerful technology of the Titans might include: These divine beings would have forged weapons, shields, machinery, ships, vehicles, etc. the likes of which many of our empires' people couldn't possibly imagine. Things like swords and hammers many times more powerful than even our ships' most poweful weaponry; solid arm shields that can stand up to the strongest lasers and hottest plasmas. Making things with metals that our sciences couldn't have even fathomed the existence of, the likes of which shouldn't even naturally exist. Reinforcing their equipment with things our peoples could only ever describe as magic. These people are going to be resisting nuclear explosions, dodging lasers, blocking artillery barrages with metal shields. They're going to have weapons that can shatter even daimonds. They are going to be every meaning of the term overpowered, practicually everything they make would rank them as a galactic superpower. As far as the Guardians of Secrets goes, there should be a lot of them, but not enough to fight a war. For this reason they would share a few of the Titan secrets with our empires in order to fight against the Xhodocto enemy. I bet that that Xhodocto would have some kind of grudge against his Titan brothers in order to want to upset the balance of the universe for his own personal gain. What if he was going after Titan cities specifically, and destroying them? forgot to sign :P Panthean 22:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I understand your additional six dimensions. In accordance with my Spiralling Universe Theory, one could predict that each universe's timelines across the multiverse would be in a corkscrew shape, and attempting to traverse the timeline using only three dimensions would be impossible... so you are suggesting that time is not one, but three dimensions, all axies used to demonstrate the movement of universes in the multiverse. I see. Then in order to go back in time, one must be able to move in these six dimensions. However, provided I understand correctly, these additional two dimensions are only relevant when attempting inter-universal travel. Making the basic assumption that my Spiralling Universe Theory is correct, than one would only have to move using the fourth dimension of time, so as to move from tier to tier. The other two dimensions would be applicable to reaching out across the multiverse to another universe, when one would have to calculate the exact coordinates of, shall we say, a, b, and c rather than x, y, and z. Now then, since we all agree on the idea of a Xhodocto invasion and a golden age of archaeology, I think the matter has been resolved. --Nra 'Vadumee 18:31, June 13, 2011 (UTC) You almost got it. The thingis that all different timelines begin at the origin (creation, where all things are the same no matter what timeline you use) and branch out in all directions like... like a snowflake... like a snowflak if snowflakes grew in spheres instead of circles. Different timelines all each move in the 4th, 5th, and 6th dimentions simultaneously, resulting in seemingly random shaped lines, or very funcitonal shapes (a crokscrew shape is possible). If you move in only the 4th dimension, you wont go back in time because going back in time requires going back towards the origin. This makes it easier to travel into alternate dimensions than it is to travel back in time, since no matter which 4th, 5th, or 6th dimensional axis you move along, you will, for certain, end up in a different dimension: one that is left, right, up, down, forward or back relative to your previous position in the 6 dimensional universe. In order to move back in time, towards the origin, you'd have to move on all 3 axis simultaneously. Say for example that right now, our 6 dimensional location is (x,y,z,5,5,5) (where x,y,z represent our 3 dimensional position, and each 5 represents a distance along the 4th, 5th, and 6th dimensional axis), we'd have to move back, down, and left 5 units on the 4th, 5th, and 6th dimensional axis to succesfully travel back in time to the beginning. If our timeline is corkscrew shaped, then in order to go back in time to a specific point, the coordinates for the extra 3 axis would have to each be different, precise numbers in order to hit a spot in the 6 dimensional universe that actually happened along our timeline. The Titans on the other hand, can see all 6 dimensions, and they could see that our timeline is corkscrew shaped on the 6 dimensional plane of existence, and physically move wherever they wish in that corkscrew that they wish with no trouble at all, the same way we can walk to the end of our street, and have a physical pressense on the sidewalk. I'm going to make a page for the Titans soon as well. Gonna put in some interesting stuff, and copoy/paste this entire conversation in a part of it. Panthean 13:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Let's move this discussion to Talk:Titans Panthean 13:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Our next mission Okay, so here's what I got. A mission that will not only expand my dinky little empire to a few more planets, but also begin to unlock the Titan quest tracks... ---- Cinder's next focus will be on colonizing, and taking over if necessary, key planets that have great strategic and historical value to the GHD Empire. These planets include: Jestico, in the Tipporon system; Salva, in the Spaca system; and Athus, in the Burulus system. The most valuable planet in terms of resourses is Jestico, being one of the largest non-gas giants known. GHD survallience has identified several small towns on the surface, as well as a single space station; and because of this, it is expected that the planet is controlled by pirates. The plan is to sneak in two carrier ships which can convert into colonies while carrying armies suitable for an invasion. Because of the importance of the Arckasan Military Driveyards, all military vessels are ordered to remain in the Kelebus system to aide in its construction, and defend it if necessary, thus leaving the carriers vulnerable to any unwanted pirate assaults mid-space. In the midst of planning this, Etah and Pyro make their way to Arckas to meet with Admiral Cinder in person in order to discuss a special alliance between the two empires. During the discussion, Cinder makes a request of the GSSOC to do a little pirating of their own. She wants them to infiltrate the pirate towns under the facade of fellow pirates, and whip up a small fleet to escort the carrier ships to the surface, so that any pirate attacks on the carriers would fall short. The plan is a rather simple one. Convince the pirate crews that they will all be working together to trick the two carriers into thinking of them as friends escorting their ships so that they can turn on them and raid their cargo once they reach the surface. When the carriers do reach the surface, they'll unload their troops and weapons of war and make an arrest of the unsuspecting pirates before launching the full scale invasion of the planet's surface. Once the planet is taken, the space station will be no trouble at all. Under the impression that a military fleet is coming, it will be expected that most of the pirates docked there will flee the system. ---- During one of these battles, the GSSOC team will have their first encounter with Titan technology: a starforged steel sword bearing a Titanic Symbol of Strength will be wielded a pirate captain. Panthean 20:56, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Interesting. I like it. SupcommMonroee 22:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool!Krayfish 22:58, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Etah gets some time with Cinder, Pyro gets medical attention, Tholker and Ahrganot get some pirate action, Cinder gets a new planet, and the pirates get arrested. I'd say it's a win-win-win-win-lose situation, but hey, who cares about one 'lose'? A definitive affirmative on my part. Shall we designate this, Operation: Small Favor? --Nra 'Vadumee 00:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) GSSOC can call their part w/e they want, but Cinder is calling this operation, "Invasion of Jestico." Panthean 01:04, June 17, 2011 (UTC)